


Quaint

by gutmeuzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Sasuke, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Itachi Uchiha scares Naruto, Itachi has a knife collection, M/M, Multi, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, college student naruto, naruto and Sasuke live together, uchiha Sasuke is a nurse in training, uzumaki naruto is a kindergarten teacher in training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutmeuzumaki/pseuds/gutmeuzumaki
Summary: Just Naruto and Sasuke living out their dreams in normalcy.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Quaint

**Author's Note:**

> hi ^^ huge hiatus, this is my first story back. It's just some fluff between two boyfriends, please enjoy! Picture them during the blank period after the war, though in this universe, none of that actually happened. As always, let me know what you think,, <3

"This is absurd," Naruto glared to the side at his raven-haired boyfriend. "Dragging me over there like I'm your lapdog. Honestly, Sasuke, I don't get why you even want me to go. You know he doesn't like me- you know he wants to kill me for that time he caught us in the bathroom at that fancy restaurant he treated us to last year. You remember that look he gave me when he dropped us off? Remember his eyes? I swear to God he wanted me dead. You could see the venom, the hatred, the disdain-"

"When did your vocabulary range expand?" Sasuke asked with an amused snicker, glancing over himself in the mirror as Naruto rolled his eyes from the couch. He didn't have to see him to feel the _drama_ radiating in waves from the blonde.

"As soon as I found out you wanted me to come with you to this family get together, I started practicing with flashcards," he crossed his arms childishly. Sasuke was genuinely surprised for a moment, though since childhood he's known that with Naruto, being kept on your toes isn't always such a bad thing. "Felt like I was studying for finals again. It was humiliating and degrading."

"Thought you liked that," he really couldn't help himself.

Naruto shot off the couch. "Don't start!" he screeched.

Sasuke walked over to him with a small smirk he was trying to hide behind the hair that was falling into his face. The thudding of his boots against the hardwood floor grounded Naruto from flying high into his anxiety.

"Why're you making such a big deal of this?" he asked softly, reaching up to gently stroke his cheek. "It's just dinner with my parents. Yours will be there too, remember?"

"It's not just your parents, Sasuke, it's Itachi," Naruto complained.

He thought for a moment. "Itachi's harmless." The raven stepped away and headed towards the door where their coats were hanging on hooks.

"Itachi has knives," Naruto argued, following after him like a kicked puppy.

"He's a poser. He's never even used one on a real person before. Only targets and a stuffed bear one time."

"How can you do that to a stuffed bear, Sasuke? That's heartless. I told you he's evil! Now let's say I got mugged or something and stay in and order from that vegetarian place you like," he pleaded one last time, grabbing Sasuke's arm before he had the chance to put his coat on.

As much as Sasuke was looking forward to seeing his family, he almost considered taking Naruto up on his offer just to hear Kushina screech like a banshee at her son after learning the truth. Her eyes always got dangerously rotten whenever it came to Naruto misbehaving, no matter how old he got. It was even more amusing when Minato pretended it wasn't happening to avoid being the next subject of her wrath.

"No, idiot. Let's go, get your coat on. Anymore complaining and I'll make you walk home from the restaurant."

* * *

His knee bounced up and down nervously and his bottom lip was tugged between his teeth. Why weren't his parents here yet? Why was Sasuke taking so long in the bathroom? Why hadn't Naruto followed him? Why was Itachi looking at him like that?

"So, Naruto," Mikoto wore an inviting smile. "I feel like it's been forever since we've last seen you. How have you been?"

"I've been good!" he sat up a little more, now that he was being directly addressed. He ignored his knee bumping against the table and hoped everyone else would as well. "Midterms just ended. So, not too busy anymore."

"Oh, I'm glad," she nodded, sipping her tea. "What've you been up to lately then? What's kept you and my son away so long?"

Naruto couldn't help but notice from the corner of his eye that Itachi leaned forward, hands folded neatly, obviously interested in his answer. "O-oh... Just... work, and stuff. We've just been relaxing, mostly."

He cursed his nervous voice getting higher and higher as he spoke under the scrutinizing gaze of the older Uchiha brother.

"Is that so?" said scary older brother asked.

"Yeah! Yup, that's... uh-huh," he nodded, dumbly. "We went out with friends a few times, too. Drinking. Safely! Safely, of course. Sasuke didn't drink. He hates it. Loathes it, even."

"Well, it's important to socialize," Fugaku assured. "I suppose we can forgive the two of you this time as long as you promise to make a better effort to visit us more often. We're getting old, you know."

"Of course! I've been meaning to get Sasuke out of the house more anyway," he wiped the sweat off his forehead now that Itachi was more interested in his glass of water rather than him. _Where the hell is Sasuke?_

"Sorry about that."

Speak of the devil.

"What happened to you? Thought you fell in, was about to send in back up," Itachi teased.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's head as he sat down, a silent way of apologizing which he only reserved for special occasions where he really meant it and they were in public. He didn't do it often but Naruto immediately forgave him. "Funny," he sneered. "My boss called, wanted to let me know about a schedule change tomorrow."

"Covering the night shift again?" Naruto rested his arm on the back of Sasuke's chair. Black eyes only stared distastefully at it for a moment before flickering up to blue ones.

"Yeah," he nodded and the blonde pumped his fist in celebration. He got to make and deliver Sasuke lunch tomorrow. "Make sure lunch is good, okay? Not shitty like last time."

Naruto wasn't offended. "I didn't think you were so dysfunctional that you couldn't eat messy food like a normal person with some napkins over your lap."

"You're an idiot, you know that? I work at a hospital, I can't eat messy food." Sasuke argued, grabbing his glass of ice water. Naruto opened his mouth to reply but was too exasperated to even come up with anything.

Mikoto giggled behind her hand as the couple fought, leaning into Fugaku's arm. "Why didn't you tell your boss you were busy, Sasuke?" she asked, changing the subject back.

"Tsunade's stubborn as hell," he huffed. "Maybe Naruto picked that up from her. She couldn't care less if I was bleeding out. When she calls, I answer. That's it."

"Your boss and Naruto?" Itachi inquired.

"She's my Godmother!" Naruto smiled, giving a small thumbs-up.

"Jiraiya's wife," Mikoto reminded him, referring to Naruto's not-biological-grandparents-grandparents.

"Ah, I see."

"She's a slavedriver, really. She and that Sakura, her devil of an assistant," Sasuke interjected, earning a punch to the arm from the blonde.

"Sakura's nice, you just don't like anyone! Complainer."

"When you work with her for as many hours a day as I do, then you can talk. It'd be different if I was an actual nurse, but I'm just an intern so she bosses me around like I'm her lapdog. 'Sasuke, get me a coffee', 'Sasuke, make sure to clean my equipment.' She's the reason I come home with so many headaches, Naruto."

"Get your degree faster," he said dryly, rolling his eyes towards Mikoto who was grinning back at him.

"Can it, dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto replied reflexively in response to the childhood nickname Sasuke would call him. Another second went by before a swift backhand left a sting on the top of his head.

"You need to spend some time at your mother's house because Lord knows I didn't raise you to speak so disrespectfully in front of my friends."

"Kushina, Minato! You made it!" Mikoto ignored Naruto's wincing of pain and opted to stand and give Kushina a small hug.

"You still hit as hard as a beast," Naruto groaned. Minato's wide blue eyes flew to meet Naruto's, as did Sasuke's black ones.

"Naruto," Kushina separated from her friend eerily. "Come give your mother a hug."

Minato instantly took his seat beside Sasuke and looked straight ahead at Itachi who was watching his expression with curious eyes. He smiled, scratching his temple as Naruto began to flail around in Kushina's hold. Itachi raised a black eyebrow but said nothing. Minato figured that was best. He also kept his mouth shut.

When Naruto was done learning his lesson, he stumbled back into his chair, readjusting his shoulder that was nearing the point of dislocation while Sasuke stood and kissed Kushina's head politely. Kushina pulled him down into a warm embrace.

"Oh, Sasuke! It's been so long since we've seen you. That Naruto, he's been keeping you away from us, hasn't he?!"

* * *

"I got this one last month," Itachi swiped his thumb across his screen, leaning closer into Naruto's side as they stood against the outside of the building together. "It has a razor-sharp edge and when it catches the sunlight, it turns purple."

"That's cool," Naruto laughed nervously. Sasuke watched them from the car.

"This one is my favorite though," he swiped again. "It's been used only one time, Naruto. I got it when I was seven. I used it on a stuffed bear when Sasuke was young because he felt personally offended by the stitching of its nose."

Naruto gulped.

"Do you like stuffed bears, Naruto?"

It didn't take long for him to make an excuse to _get the hell out of there_ , and as he ran to the car where Sasuke was waiting curiously and patiently, Itachi couldn't help but feel pride overwhelm him. He was a good big brother.


End file.
